


Beds

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC4 Black Flag, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Charles Vane - Freeform, Charles Vane smut, Charles Vane x reader smut, F/M, Female Reader, Minor Spoilers, NSFW, Pet Names, Smut, bad jokes and puns, slight story line altering, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Reader joins Edward Kenway's crew, along with Charles Vane. Her and Charles get along, but how well will they get along when they have to share a bed?





	Beds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I published on here. You can also find me on Wattpad (SassyDrac) and Tumblr (galaxycat-1459) where I also post my writings. I am very excited to be here and to be able to share my works here!
> 
> *Y/N = your name

It was a calm night on the sea, finally. Edward Kenway had accepted Vane and I onto his crew since the destruction of Charles' ship. And having no crew left that didn't betray him, there was no other choice.

While Anne Bonny traded between land and sea, I stayed sea-bound. Bonny and I worked together at the Tavern in Nassau. And a certain night, one that was more hot that usual, Kenway's crew was on land. It had been a few months since we had seen any of them, but we almost accepted that they might have been dead. 

Edward had saved Charles from the island, and that's when Charles joined his crew. Charles had been listening to Bonny and I for a couple hours that night. We were sharing our tales of our times out at sea. She had said she adores the ocean and travelling and plundering, but she feels more at home in the Tavern. On the other hand, though, there's me. I crave more than travel and plunder. When I caught Vane's attention, even more so, he offered me to be a part of Kenway's crew. Shocked, I stumbled and thought.

"It's now or never, Sweetheart." Vane said, and with those words, I agreed.

And Charles was right; it was now or never that night. Edward was hesitant, but accepted me, only because of how enthusiastic Charles was about me.

"She has to prove herself. If she doesn't, she's gone." Edward glances at me. "And I'll kick yer damn ass, Vane."

With that, Charles rejoiced. I had a feeling those weren't the only words that had threatened Vane. 

Jack's "crew" had messed up Edward's ship terribly, which seemed irrational. But it's Jack Rackham. Because of this, his upgrades were no longer. His crew quarters only held a few beds and chairs. Good thing is, Edward rotates shifts. Bad thing, the beds can only fit one person, and all are taken. The others sleep in the chairs or on the floor. Edward is working hard to fix all of this, we all are.

Clearly, I have proven myself to Edward. It's been six months since I had joined the crew. Within the first few weeks I had done as much work as I could; both to pull my own weight and to benefit the crew. Edward saw this as a great trait, he told me, and that he hasn't seen someone as great yet humble since Adewale. Shortly after, he fully accepted me as part of the crew, with that came a handshake and a hug. Of course, Charles was thrilled by this, hugging both Edward and I. 

Life has been well. Even with few comfort resources, it's been good. We've been making some stops to shores for cloth, plundering as well, all for materials. Mainly since Vane has not stopped complaining about the lack of beds and always sleeping on the floor. He and the others insist that I take a bed, but my femininity shouldn't grant me specialties. 

Tonight is different. Aside from the sea being calm, I told Vane that he will be taking the bed. He wanted to put up a fight, but I refused.

"The floor won't kill me, Man. I can stand for hours on it, I can sure as shite sleep on it for a few." At that, Vane squinted his eyes at me. I knew that look all too well, much like he knew how stubborn I could be. He never fought my stubbornness. 

"Aye. Fine, Lass. But if you complain-" I cut him off, "Charles! I will be fine." He half laughed, half sighed. "Alright." he said quietly, making his way over to me. He gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead before walking away.

Charles and I haven't talked about our feelings for each other. We're friends, that much is clear. We definitely care for one another, and there is love of some kind. He flirts though, and he used to every once in a while back when I worked at the Tavern. He flirted with me a few times, but it was far more "romantic" and subtle with me versus other women. Not that he is demanding. He's just very straight forward. He has always been more charming with me. 

By the look of the stars and how dark it is out, it's almost one in the morning. Most nights Kenway can't sleep, so he either sails us all night or keeps watch. Tonight he kept watch, while we shared a few words.

I had been stargazing for a few hours. In the darkness, in the middle of an ocean - it's the perfect view, and so easy to lose track of time.

"Aye, Kenway! I'm off to sleep." He smiled and nodded at me. "G'night, Y/N." I smiled back. 

Exhausted, I made my way to the crew quarters. Ship mates passed out on the cots or floor or chairs, light snores here and there. The waves gently crashed against the Jackdaw, lightly rocking us to sleep.

I had spotted Charles; sleeping in the bed in the corner, furthest away from everyone.

There were a few spots on the floor and a chair - a rickety old chair that no one trusts, yet here it is. One spot on the floor was next to Charles, so that spot it is.

I lay down and Vane seems to be out cold. He doesn't get much good sleep. I'm glad he is now. With all of the uncomfortable tossing and turning I'm doing, it appears I won't sleep well if I do.

"What in the Hell are you doing down there?" Vane's voice jerks me awake. "Uh, sleeping?"

"Doesn't seem you're doing it very well." I can hardly tell if he's being serious or sarcastic sometimes.

"I was just fine. And then you spoke." "Is that sass, Girl? Get your arse up here. Get comfortable." I figure there isn't any use arguing, I don't want to wake the crew.

"How are the both of us going to fit?" Asking this made Vane smirk. "Well you're not telling me to get on the floor. My question is why you're so eager to be next to me?"

Shocked, and slightly amused, all I can reply with is, "You asked first."

Vane is on his side, facing me, and he motions me towards him. "Spooning."

"My Lord." I say quietly enough that he doesn't hear me. "Don't do anything stupid, Vane."

"When have I ever done anything stupid - with you?"

I nuzzle next to him, and it feels how I imagined it would - warm, comforting, and even his arm wrapped around my waist is lovely.

I slept for a couple of hours, it must be three or four in the morning. I am unsure if Vane is still asleep, but his arm remains around me. Asleep or awake, it's a nice touch.

I move around to readjust myself and hopefully gain a bit of extra comfort. It feels like I've been wiggling around helplessly for a while and I'm afraid I'll wake him up.

"Sweetheart," my stomach drops. I woke him up. "If you keep moving like that, there's going to be an issue that needs fixin'." "I'm sorry, I-" I try to respond, but it appears he knew this would happen by his response. "You didn't wake me."

"Thank God, I didn't want to deal with that issue." Vane laughs lightly, "Girl, that is not the issue." Just as I adjust myself back towards him, he meets my movement by moving forwards.

I realize now what "issue" he was mentioning earlier; it's the other sleep.

"Oh-" I try my best to hide my moan. Admittedly, I've seen Vane as a good friend. But there is something between us, literally at the moment. Given the chance, I would sleep with him.

He slowly moves his hand down to my hip, and back up my body, caressing every inch he finds beautiful. "Could you help me, Darlin'?" He rests his hand on my breast, giving it a small squeeze.

This might be my chance, maybe my only one. Just like the night at the Tavern.

"Please, fuck me, Captain Vane." I said almost breathlessly. "As you wish, Y/N."

He lifts my shirt over my head and tosses it to the floor, along with his. We resume our spooning position.

He creeps his hand, slowly, to my trousers. Pushing past the waistband and then past my underwear.

His chest against me, one hand teasing me while the other holds me close.

His finger lightly touches my clit, which makes me breathe out. He keeps brushing it lightly, eventually applying more pressure the longer he repeats his motions.

I notice that Vane is groaning, and that I've also been grinding my ass against his dick.

I quickly turn around to face him. We remove our trousers. His eyes search my body in the dimly candle lit room. He smiles and cups my face, pulling me in for a kiss. It's passionate.

He pulls his hand away to resume teasing me, still kissing me desperately - open mouthed, all tongue, needy, and sucking the air out of me.

Suddenly his hand is between my soaking folds. "Vane-!" I almost shout, but his free hand covers my mouth. "If you're going to be loud, I'm going to have to take you to Kenway's room." With those words, he inserts a finger, still massaging my clit. I breathe out softly in relief and pleasure.

He brings his free hand to my cheek and pulls me in for another passionate kiss.

He sighs out, almost desperately, "I've been wanting you so long. Craving you like this. Jaysus, you're perfect, Lass." He pulls me on top of him; slowly yet with force. His finger retreats from my body.

Vane roams his hands over my body, while my hands are resting on his chest. He grabs his cock and begins rubbing it against my pussy. "Goddamn." he breathes out.

He inserts the tip. "My God, Vane!" It's been quite some time for me, but all I feel and want is pleasure. "Please, fuck me already, Charles." He smirks, "If you want it, the ride me."

I lift myself off of him just enough so the head comes out. The disappointed, mainly angry look he gives me turns me on even more.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask. His hands rest on my hips, my entrance is resting on him. "I would regret it if I didn't." He responds.

I sink myself down onto him gradually. He moans and groans at every inch that becomes deeper. The second his entire length is inside of me, I can't help but moan out - loudly. "Sh-hhh, Sweetheart." I swear to Jaysus, this Pirate will be the death of me.

His hands still on my hips, he begins to move me as he pleases - front to back and side to side. I begin riding him at my own pace, adding bouncing up and down on his thick, long cock. He is hitting the deepest part of me, moaning, his grip tightening.

"Jesus. Fuckin'. Christ." He grunts out. "Don't we have to be quiet?" He knows I'm being cheeky. "I don't fuckin' care anymore. Fuck 'em, if they wake up." He pauses. "This won't be the only time so best they adjust to it now." As he ends that sentence, he harshly brings his hand down to my ass. My expression is that of shock and pleasure.

I continue to move my hips, ensuring that I'm pleasuring both of us. His moans and curses confirm that I am.

"My God, Charles!" A crew member stirs in his bed for a second, but doesn't wake.

"Are you going to cum on my dick for me, Lass? Huh?" I nod my head to answer him. My mind is focused on his moaning. I no longer know my own volume of my noises at this point.

"Charles, on my fuck, Charles!" I try to catch my breath to let him know that I'm cumming, but it's too late. My orgasm is intense, my body is shaking.

He reacts to my cunt restricting around his dick, and this coaxes his orgasm closer.

Knowing he's close, I pull myself off of him. I lower myself down and take him into my mouth, jerking off what I can't fit.

"Fuckin' Hell!" His cursing and moans are louder than mine were. "Y/N," and with that, he releases his load into my mouth, down my throat. "Good girl." I swallow it all, not letting any go to waste.

I straddle his lap. Suddenly, the door to the crew quarters opens. "If you two are done fucking, I could use your help with keeping watch and hunting." It's Edward.

"Heh, aye. Right." Vane says.

We get up and dress ourselves after Edward leaves us. We meet him at the deck. Charles and I can hardly maintain eye contact with Edward.

"Yes, you two were loud." He tells us as he prepares hunting gear. "Next time, take my room. Vane, I'm sure even you had that idea, and I'm sure there could be more disgusting things you could do on a bed other than fuck." He pauses to look at us, and we're both shocked and still embarrassed. Kenway continues, "I'd rather you two be comfortable, next time." He looks over to Vane and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Be romantic next time and screw her without others around." With that, he grabs the hunting gear and makes for a boat.

"Go on, Charles. I'll be here keeping watch." I give him a kiss, which he lovingly returns. "And when you return, we'll take Kenway up on his offer."


End file.
